


Bloodied Stripes

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deviance, Gen, Loss, Murder, Mysteries, Pain, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shall not rest till I know who has his blood on their claws. They can run till the ends of this world, hide in caverns deep, but no matter where they go, I shall find them. I shall have my vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of an original story I’ve been writing, which was also submitted as part of my application for the Creative Writing course at Birkbeck. Maybe will be written out completely as a full fledge story.

Winter started to get a tight grasp on the world. Snowflakes fell down from the sky, coating everything they touched. Breath escaped my lips like puffs of smoke. Temperatures plummeted in a blink of an eye. There was a silence – like a blanket – draped over the world. There weren’t any birds singing. All had gone south to warmer climates. Many people stayed indoors now seeing darkness came early and swiftly. The darkness and the unknown always made people scared. People feared what they didn’t know or understood. A sense of unease would settle in the pit of my stomach while I walked through the narrow streets of the city, not knowing what would meet me around the corner.

          I tucked my scarf better around my neck as I made my way through the streets I had walked upon many times in my life. I knew them like the back of my hand. There was no reason for me to fear this city. It’d be similar to fearing my own mind. Well, sometimes I actually mistrusted it, but I had no time for thoughts like that. I wasn’t going to fear the place I called my home.

          My hands tightened around my bag strap, my eyes taking in the streets. I was on my way home after paying a visit to the library. My own small library didn’t have certain books I needed, so library it was. A few of the lanterns were on, casting shadows with their orange lights. The warm coloured shine always reminded me of my fireplace. Longing curled around my heart, and I started walking a bit faster.

          I couldn’t shake this feeling that there was something different in the air. I looked up to the moon and stars, inhaling deeply. My sensitive nose took in the many scents of the city, but there wasn’t anything that tipped me off. Even so, my instincts told me that there was something different tonight. The moon couldn’t be the culprit. It was crescent, not full.

          I tilted my head slightly, listening intensely. There was nothing unusual. Merely the city sounds that I…there was something. A faint sound. I had trouble hearing it, but I had noticed it.

          My jaw clenched as I kept walking, keeping my body relaxed so I wouldn’t betray myself in case I was truly being followed. Only someone very stupid or very brave would even think about attacking me. I may be part of the ‘fairer’ gender, but I was far from weak and unable to defend myself. I could take down guys twice my size and weight – and I had – without getting a hair out of place. These were my streets, my city, and my world. Hell no that I was going to be afraid.

          I kept my senses sharp and my body ready on the rest of my way home. I was prepared for whatever came at me…but nothing did.

          I turned when I arrived at my door, looking around. There was nothing nor did I hear anything. Maybe I was getting paranoid – not an unlikely possibility.

          Shaking my head, I opened my door and swiftly moved inside – locking the locks tightly after closing. I inhaled deeply but didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. Nor did I hear anything out of place. I was safe. I relaxed, toeing off my shoes and moved around the house, flicking on the lights. After depositing my bag and coat by my chair, I went to the fireplace and started poking it back to life. It didn’t take me long and soon enough warmth rolled over me – chasing the cold away.

          One look at my answering machine told me that no one had called. Not that I had really expected it. I made my way into my kitchen, starting the kettle for some tea. Weariness made every inch of my body ache as I rummaged through my cabinets. Guess it would be an early night today. Not that I had any pressing matters that acquired me to stay up anyways.

          There was an annoying pressure in the back of my head and neck, so I rolled my head – groaning softly as there was a satisfying crack. Still, I couldn’t shake this feeling that something was about to happen. Something very bad.

          I scoffed at myself. I have read too many mystery novels, and they have made me paranoid. Nothing ever happened in this town. It was the epitome of a calm, rural, in-the-middle-of-no-where town. Harvest time or the birth of a priced foal was considered to be an exciting event.

          A shrill sound of the kettle pierced the air and my thoughts, making me jump. Skittish fool. Honestly, I was getting too jumpy if a kettle could startle me. I grabbed a container with tea and started making myself a cup. Maybe I should go out for a run tomorrow to ease the tension. I stubbornly ignored the real reason. I couldn’t be bothered right now to deal with the actual root of my problem. I was too tired for that.

          After fixing my tea, I made my way into my living room. Suddenly, a shock went through me as if I got hit by a truck or punched in the face. I reeled on my feet as a strangled cry escaped my lips. Vaguely I noticed a scalding sensation, but it was drowned out by the all-consuming feeling of loss that spread through my veins. A huge void had appeared inside of me, a part of me gone.

          Disoriented, I stumbled towards the sink. My fingers flexed on the edge as I grabbed it. My back bowed, my toes curled as I dry-heaved – the feeling of nausea slapping me in the face. Everything was blurry, my eyes burning.

          I felt as if my centre of gravity had shifted. God, the pain. No, please no. I gasped for air as the edge of my sight started to become black, trying to breathe through the pain.

          My skin crawled, burned. My heart torn to shreds. Tremors wrecked my body as the beast inside of me roared in agony and despair. Claws appeared as I fought for control.

          It couldn’t be true. No, this could not be. This couldn’t be happening. No…no! What remained of my shattered hard turned ice cold when a roar echoed through the night, filled with unspeakable sorrow and rage.

          Strength left my legs and I fell on my knees, sobbing. More roars, screams and cries filled the air as my worst fear was confirmed.

          _The Alpha was dead._


End file.
